The Creation of Gallifrey
by Timelord Omega
Summary: Just read. Trust me.


I remember when I was a kid, about 15 years old. I was obsessed with the TV show, Doctor Who. I mean completely obsessed. I came up with these crazy conspiracy theories.

Like Torchwood was real, and created Doctor Who and all the spin-offs, to hide the truth. I was always looking for proof that I was a Time lord. I had a good pile too.

I had a fob-watch. Well, it was my mothers, but I ignored that part. I also seemed to have trouble with time going slow, and in the right order. To me, everything was at the same time. My mom insisted that if anyone was on the team to invent time-travel, it would be me.

To top it all off, before I was born, one of the doctors thought he heard two heartbeats. Neither were my mothers. Of course, eventually, I realized that I was just a boring, obsessed human. My friends and I never stopped pretending however. It was too hard not to.

My one goal however, that I spent my entire life on, was to create a TARDIS. A machine, that was bigger on the inside, and traveled through space and time. Everyone thought I was crazy.

I was 17 when I started studying REALLY hard. Not a moment went by that I wasn't working, and my hard work paid off. Within 10 years, I had created a Tesseract. A box, that was bigger on the inside. In another 3 years, it could fly. The next part, making it travel through time, seemed to form itself. In exactly one year, I had built a time-machine.

I barely slept, and was probably insane, (still am really) but it worked. I don't know how. It was like my almost complete TARDIS wanted to be complete. And now it was.

Over a period of about 10 years, traveling with my friends, I added functions, like creating rooms with a few buttons pressed. The TARDIS became more a being of thought then mechanics as well. But that's when we discovered, the conspiracy, I could never imagine.

"Hurry up, Ash! Katt! Tori!" My three best friends, traveling with me in the TARDIS. I told the TARDIS to take me wherever she wanted. "Coming Omega!" They called. Since, in the TV show, Omega created Time travel, we found it very fitting.

As they caught up to me, and I opened the door, not one of us moved, for fear we were dreaming, and the dream would end. "Ah, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning it looked like a forest on fire."

I quoted the Tenth Doctor, as we stared upon a newly born Galifrey. According to the screen in the TARDIS, it was created the first time that I took her out for a drive through time. The energy ripped the universe apart. A slightly parallel earth, complete with humans that had two hearts and could be reborn(in a sense).

"This is crazy…." Ashely muttered. "Completely…" agreed Katt. "Does that mean you created Time-lords?" Tori asked. "The one thing you've always obsessed about. You created the Time-lords, and time travel." The three finished in unison. "You are the Timelord Omega." I didn't really grasp the full intent of their words. Instead, I was too busy gazing upon the beautiful planet, that I thought didn't exist.

We four stepped out of our TARDIS and walked around the mostly barren planet. A few time lords here and there, just barely creating a civilization. They had the name of their race right, but I don't think they meant to. They asked how we got here, and we explained.

Stories continued forever, of the Timelord Omega, and his companions. I found it funny that they thought I was a boy, with three girls in a small blue box. I'm actually a girl, but they will never learn of this.

It would confuse them. This is a very short story, but it was meant for one purpose, and one purpose only. To tell you, how the Time-Lords came to be. A young, 15 year old human, known as Taylor, created a new race, and a science believed impossible.

She was known as Omega, and was thought a legend for all of time. Eventually her companions, like all, where forgotten, and her original story, of how she became Omega, lost.

But we four never stopped exploring. We traveled till we died together, hopelessly defending the planet our TARDIS created. We died silently, trying to keep the Daleks from Galifrey, only delaying the last great Time War by one hundred years. Our last great adventure, never to be spoken of. We don't mind though. We had fun. And, to be quite honest, we were fantastic.


End file.
